Frost War II
Frost War II. The Republican Bloc is still in its war with Gexon, with all other nations remaining neutral. That changed on August 2nd 2014... Chapter One: Toddle's Birthday Date: July 30th 2014 It was a cold morning throughout Mosnow, and all over the city penguins were turning on their Television sets to see a forecast. TV Presenter: "And so it will be about -9°C in Mosnow today, with the same in Petrograd, which concludes our forecast!" Toddle woke up in his moderately sized estate in the city centre, and turned on the TV. "Great, I missed the forecast!", he said as he walked down the stairs, taking a small wool hat from a coat hanger as he walked down. He was surprised to see the entire Grey Family there, having forgot his Birthday. It was a quick celebration, lasting about 15 minutes, before Toddle walked out of the house, and skated on the ice, to the nearest Mosnow Metro station, as usual for a penguin living in Mosnow. The station, called Северный парк (North Park), was one of the most highly decorated on the route, with gold and silver exits and marble platforms. A train pulled up within three minutes, and Toddle and lots of other officials living in the area, got on. Unlike a New Pudding Subway train, it was clean, and didn't have any annoying commuters, due to USSR citizen respect for one another. The train announcement system soon said, after about 2 stations, "Это правительство СССР Здания" (This is USSR Government Buildings), and Toddle got out. Random Official: "Доброе утро!"(Good morning!) Toddle said good morning back, as he walked up the steps to the USSR Upper House Offices... Chapter Two: Tulgaria... Date: 1st August 2014 Tulgaria, Battlesaw and Bossnia had their Armies lined up on the "Snowrope Northern Front", as it would be called. A General gave a signal and 3 Motorized Infantry Divisions, one from each nation, started charging forward into USSR territory. A Iceban helicopter with General Hatista landed. "Right, I'm in charge of this area of the war, understand!" he yelled at the various high-ranking officers in front of him. "Yes sir..." they all replied. "Okay, so, the Motorized Infantry will go ahead, with Tank Divisions following later on" "Then, we will send motorbikes with sidecars into the USSR, with Infantry also marching into the USSR!" "Then, I will declare war on behalf of Iceba, de Boors will declare war on behalf of South Pangaea, and the other leaders will do so also!" A loud cheer came from the soldiers who were listening in via radio sets. --- Meanwhile, the Motorized Infantry was spotted by a USSR Artillery Division. USSR General: "Comrade, it looks like a Battlesawian, Tulgarian, and Bossnian Motorized Infantry Division is heading over our borders!" USSR Colonel: "We should fire a warning shot!" A Captain immediately rushed to a shell gun and fired one at the RB forces approaching. A USSR Sergeant rushed in shouting "Comrade, there's a Hunlandian Infantry division approaching from the North as well!" The USSR General rushed to a Blue Telephone with a sign above saying "THIS TELEPHONE SET CONNECTS DIRECTLY TO THE USSR MILITARY HQ" --- USSR Ministry of Defense Building, Mosnow A phone rang in the office of the Marshall of the Snowleviet Union, Marshall Puffgy Puffov. "Yes?" he said down the phone. The USSR General in the north replied quickly. "Comrade, there is a oncoming amount of RB forces, we need to stop them!" "I can't send more forces now you know comrade, you are in charge of one of our only northern divisions, and I've had about 6 telephone calls from other generals detailing attacks in the north, and Tserbia has invaded Litaly with support from Iceba and Hunland!" Chapter Three: Toddle's Message to the USSR "Good morning everyone, it is currently 7.45 Mosnow time, and we have had attacks by the RB all over the place!" "We shall not be imposing curfew until they reach within 30 kilometres of the town you are in, and have a good day!" The camera stopped and Toddle jumped down from the set. "So, what now?" asked a official. "Time to telephone the UK!" replied Toddle. --- 10 Puffleup Street, Westmincer, UK. William Puffleian reached the telephone quite quickly for a puffle, though he did spend about 5 seconds jumping up to get it. "William, I need your help in a war against the RB's Snowropian Members. "Well Toddle, how about I put it like this, most of our nation isn't supportive of Gexon and Pengapore putting South Pangaeans in internment camps, and this will effectively end up supporting Gexon and Pengapore to a extent!" "Come on William, this isn't a Lu Dynasty war here, it's a Snowropian one!" "Fine Toddle, Iceugal is going to help to, because that's what the Iceugal President in the other room has just told me, and according to the Germpengan and Collandish leaders, their nations will help too..." "Litaly is also with us, in case you haven't heard of the invasion of Litaly William!" "Okay Toddle, now bye!" --- Soon, Prentish Infantry and Tank Divisions were on the Colland-Tserbia Border... Iceugal was launching bombing raids against all members of the RB in Snowrope, with the Prentish Royal Air Force assisting them. Germpengy and Colland were fighting on the Colland-Tserbian front, and the Litaly-Tserbian front, as well as some Germpengan divisions helping the USSR. Icence telephoned the UK to say it would also help on the Colland-Tserbia border, and so did Iresnow. Chapter Four: This isn't a Snowropian War! Date: 2nd August 2014 Tropicana and Sarbia had made telephone calls to de Boors telling him they wanted to join the RB, and they were warmly welcomed. The two were sitting in the RB War Room in South Pangaea with de Boors. Henry de Boors: "Right, you two, here is a document you need to put your nations names on at the bottom to confirm you are part of the Republican Bloc!" Tropicana Leader: "Okay!" Sarbia Leader: "Mhm..." Both signed the document, then got into their Helicopter outside and took off. This was the beginning of the front against the USCA and the SPR... Clathala wasn't impressed, and joined in on the USSRs side, and immediately rushed its forces to the border between Tropicana and Clathala. The USCA telephoned the USSR and told the USSR they would also help. This was turning into a huge war... In New Antarctica, Sutzil, Zanama, Mexizo, Zeru, Chilly, and Pengentina, all decided to join in on the USSRs side because of their annoying neighbours who were all part of the RB. The USCA declared war on the RB in NA also due to their mining and logging operations in Sutzil which were being disturbed by Aruguay Military Exercises. Chapter Five: A RB Meeting, and the Allied Coalition's creation August 3rd 2014 Jeeto Meeting Room, Jeeto, South Pangaea Henry de Boors: "Right, Kim Peng-uin has withdrawn his support for us after we have created the RB, mind you, that fool held us back anyway!" General Hatista nodded his head and the other leaders clapped. Henry de Boors: "In other news, the UK and Aragon have begun landings on the Pangaean coast, they could be watching out for us invading the Pangaean countries, so we have to leave that till later..." Henry de Boors: "And as you all know by now, we all have a war declared on us..." --- USSR Grand Hall of International Communism, Mosnow, USSR Toddle Grey: "So, we are all in this together, but some of us will fight on different fronts!" President Rosevelt 12th: "The USCA will also help out in Snowrope of course, mind you, we're helping you guys for the 3rd time in this last century!" William Puffleian: "The UK and Arogan have begun landings on the Pangaean coast, and we expect to destroy South Pangaea by early December at the most, late October at the least..." Toddle Grey: "Now, that concludes our meeting, just put your names on this document!" All of them signed the document, and walked out of the building, unusually without paparazzi, due to it being a meeting in the USSR. Chapter Six: Anti-War Protests Date: August 4th 2014 University of Penguinschusetts, Penguinschuettes, United States of Central Antarctica Protestors were protesting, and banners were being held up. Still, the USCA Government didn't take much notice, and most of the population thought it was strange for the protestors to be protesting about something the USCA hadn't sent troops into yet. Still, they had a point, thought the Vice-President to himself, thinking about how they were in the New Antarctican theatre only for the interests of private logging companies. And, they didn't really need to be in Snowrope too. Still, the Fascist rise in Tropicana and Sarbia was a problem, especially for the southern states of the USCA. But the protestors didn't really think much about that, they were protesting against involvement elsewhere. Still, considering the congress would vote to keep the military in all parts of the war, it probably wasn't worth raising the issue with the President... --- University of Petrograd, Petrograd, Petrograd Oblast, USSR It was quite simply the opposite there, with penguins wanting the Military to move onto the Antarctican Continent, New Antarctican Continent, and perhaps even the Pangaean Continent. However, there was lots of support for this through the Government, even Toddle was in support of this. Most penguins also wanted more involvement in a war, they had seen Frost War I, and people were beginning to refer to this as Frost War II. Frost War I was over quickly and the nations involved on the Axis side had new leaders elected. Still, this war would take until December, while most thought it would take another week or so. --- So, time to give you a overview of what happens over the next one month and 3 weeks. On the Colland-Tserbia border, Telgrade was captured and Tserbia was pushed back to the Litalian border who immediately captured the Tserbian military and put the recruits with absolutely no experience of war at all in therapy programs to help the ones who were practically mad from the horrors of the trench warfare experienced on the "Western Front". On the Northern Front the USSR captures Battlesaw, Tulgaria, and a small area of Bossnia, but sadly with heavy losses to the Northern Divisions, who suffer 95,000 injuries and 29,000 fatalities. On the New Antarctican front the forces the nations are at a stalemate. On the Antarctican front the USCA and Clathala have invaded Tropicana and pushed the Tropicanan forces to Tropicana City, with the SPR pushing Sarbia's forces to its capital and almost crushing the nation entirely. It was the end of the war on the Antarctican front. On the Pangaean front the Icench, Enchiladish, and Prentish forces had pushed South Pangaea as far as Toweto. It was the end of the war in Pangaea too... Chapter Seven: Surrender! Date: October 8th 2014 The President of Catali Island was silent. And scared. And sad to be honest. Ever since that fateful day the dreaded Gexon had done... something... to their poor island, they had been on this small island. He was there on a visit to see if the island nearby could be colonized, saving him and his family from the explosion. That day, had been horrific. They had heard a loud BOOM!, so they had run to the beach to see Catali Island's beautiful soil collapse into the water... And they hadn't even done anything but join the Republican Bloc as a economic power. Even their revolution had been peaceful, with the previous President exiled to Sutzil, his homeland anyway. His officials had been scowling for days, hoping to gain sympathy off a group and get Gexon on trial for war crimes. They thought it was Gexon anyway, no other nation had some stupidly overpowered system that could blast a island to pieces in minutes. And plus, what other nation would do such a thing, apart from the same one that crushed the city of Jeeto in a few blasts! All of them hated Gexon, and he had promised to himself he would kill the head of the Lu Dynasty one day. SlenderCP. --- A boat was sailing past, a UK Royal Navy one to be exact. They were on their way to South Pangaea to send more troops there, but they should have been passing Catali. Well, they should, but considering Gexon had fired at will, Catali Island was dead. Considered a mass-murder by most, it was sickening to talk about... Captain Puff would have been horrified if he had been a Catali citizen, just farming, and being innocent when BOOM!, a Gexon spaceship-sci-fi thing had fired at you with the excuse it was "for safety reasons". Well, at least he thought he would be. The door opened and a sailor came in. Sailor: Sir, we have found survivors of the Catali Island disaster, the President to be exact! The captain was about to say to dock at a Sutzilian port when his consciousness caught him. That President had a happy life, and was innocent. He hadn't done anything to deserve that, just "be hated by Gexon and its friends" By no means should he let them off at a Gexonan colony, where to be honest, they would be shot. At last, he decided to talk. Sailor: Sir? Captain Puff: Inform the Overall General at South Pangaea we have a prisoner, and tell engine room to get there fast. He had probably saved a number of peoples lives, he thought to himself. So, for the first time in years. He was actually happy with what he had done in his job. Chapter Eight: New Antarctican Front Date: 15th October 2014 The Gexonan Army was advancing its tanks into Hispania and Aruguay. More of the Gexonan Army was advancing into Dolivia, and the Zanamans and Mexizans were invading with them. Wasn't pleasant. Quite a good amount of soldiers had caught diseases and died of them, and the Republican Bloc cowards were fleeing into the jungle and sniping them from trees. Good technique thought the Gexonan General, one he could use one day in war to hopefully get promoted. About 18,000 of his division had died already. Quite embarrassing that about 400 of those were from "Oooooh, I want to touch this little pretty jungle plant so much, do you too?", by uneducated puffle soldiers who didn't know they were Venus Puffletraps. Horrible, he thought to himself. --- Meanwhile, outside of his small trench-camp, some soldiers were standing guard. Suddenly, one of them was shot and collapsed. Soldier 1: "Eh, probably drank too much Cream Soda at last nights party and didn't get enough sleep!" Soldier 2: "True, want a cookie?" Soldier 2 handed him a cookie as Soldier 3 was shot. The two looked at each other and jumped into their small firing box and got behind the wall. Soldier 1: "Quick! Look for a sniper!" Soldier 2: "I see him! Look up there!" The two started shooting with their rifles at the tree, before one took the machine gun and fired it at the tree. The sniper fell down into a pile of leaves. The two rushed towards him and pulled him out. Soldier 2: "Not killed, just knocked out" Soldier 1: "Well, lets bring him back to camp and put him in the prison, eh?" The two dragged him back and took his ammumition and guns and put them in the stores. The Division needed the ammumition badly, and guns too, they were badly equipped. --- A Gexonan Tank was speeding through the jungle. Suddenly, they heard voices and pulled into some foliage. Two of them got out and could see through the leaves, a Araguayan Camp. Tank Gunner: "Perfect, lets call base!" Soldier: "Yeah!" The two hopped back in and told the Tank Communications Officer to call base camp and tell them they needed reinforcements. It was going to be a long night... --- The Infantry of the Division was advancing through the jungle, hidden in camouflage. They were rolling behind bushes and made their way up to the foliage where the tank was hidden Soldier 1: "Right men, lets advance!" The tank broke through and the infantry charged in with more tanks following behind them. The poor Araguayan Colonel, who was drinking some tea when the tanks rolled in, was unfortunate enough to have the dirt fall in on his dug-out hole in the ground. He dived behind his desk before two Gexonan soldiers came in and herded him out into a tank where there was a small jail cell. The two soldiers were the ones from earlier, and so celebrated with their friends by, you guessed it. Eating more cookies. The Gexonan forces had practically crushed the entire camp, and herded the entire Regiment they had captured into vans and tanks. Later that night, the camp was raided of supplies and they returned to the Gexonan camp. Meanwhile, elsewhere on the continent, the same was happening. New Antarctica was coming to peace. --- Date: 17th October 2014 Aruguay City, Aruguay, New Antarctica Gexonan and Zanaman tanks were rolling down the streets relatively unopposed. The Dictator had been deposed and sent to a prison in Sutzil, where a Snowleviet plane would pick him up to take him all the way to the boring, ice-filled, tundra region of Snowberia. For life too. Same thing had gone on in Venisuela and Hispania. In short, Paroguay would soon by crushed by the 20th, thought most of the armies on the New Antarctican front. Including the Paroguayans themselves. Still, the dictator there wasn't going to evacuate, or else he would be shot down and killed by Anti-Aircraft guns in Sutzil, Mexizo, or Zanama. And it was better to spend life in Snowberia then to die at the hands of the imperialists in Sutzil, thought the Paroguayan Dictator... Chapter Eight: Invasion of South Pangaea Date: 21st October 2014 Gexonan and Mexizan forces were invading by sea from Paroguay, which they had taken the other day. Aroganish, Enchalidanish, Prentish and Icench forces were invading by land. And mostly, it was quite nasty on land. But it was even worse at sea... --- Plenty of soldiers who were invading by sea, were quite frankly seasick. They had been riding the choppy ocean for a few hours, and it was even worse for the ones that actually had come from the main island of Gexon. Still, it would make sure Gexon City wasn't hit by a nuclear missile if they could invade and capture SP. Some soldiers were playing I-spy, and others were writing letters home. Others were commandeering the landing craft and manning the machine guns. Suddenly, the landing craft hit a reef. Lieutenant 1: "Grand, its too shallow here to go on, hop out men, let's wade through the water!" The soldiers started rushing through the water, and one of them shot a South Pangaean sniper off his post ahead. More landing crafts were landing around them with soldiers jumping out and rushing for the beaches. The invasion had begun, but it would get nasty. One platoon went ahead, but they were blasted into pieces on a minefield in front of another platoon. Cover from the Prentish RAF was rushing overhead, bombing the South Pangaean defenses. Mexizan Machine Guns were killing South Pangaean defenders by the minute, and soon the Gexonan and Mexizan forces were approaching Lohannesburg. --- Henry de Boors: "WE'RE GOING TO DIE YOU COMPLETE NITWIT! GET ME 4 PLANES READY TO EVACUATE! THE PRENTISH ARE ON THE EDGE OF THE CITY!" General: "Yes sir!" The South Pangaean Government Building was in a panic, with everyone rushing to the airstrip outside to escape in the private jets. Henry de Boors: "COME ON! HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE PUT IN A SNOWBERIAN PRISON!" Assistant: "We're trying sir, please, calm down!" Henry went off in a huff and marched around. The Hangar doors opened and four planes rolled out. Henry sprinted to the door of one, pressed a button, and stairs rolled out. He got in with about 24 other officials and the crew. On the other aircraft more officials piled in. The Planes took off towards Iceba immediately, not sparing any time. A few minutes later, Prentish soldiers stormed the building. --- Soldier 1: "Shoot them!" The soldiers were trying to shoot the South Pangaean guards who were trying to defend and burn the files at the same time. Soldier 3: "We must retrieve the nuclear documents!" The guards hadn't burnt them yet. The guards were still LOOKING for them to be honest. Nobody, except Henry and General Hatista knew their location. Still, the Prentish were turning upside-down the rooms they had captured for the files. Captain: "Found them!" General: "Good, give them to me!" He handed them to the general who put them in a old map case. South Pangaea had fallen completely. Lohannesburg was cheering. Jeeto was cheering. All of South Pangaea was cheering, for the dictators were gone, and the Dominion of South Pangaea, ruled by the Gexonans, Icench, and Prentish, was in place! South Pangaea had fallen! --- USSR International Hall of Communism, Mosnow, Mosnow Oblast, USSR Fireworks were going off rapidly, because the threat of a nuclear bombing had gone from the face of Antarctica. The Snowropian RB nations and Antarctican RB nations could be focused upon. Chapter Nine: For freedom and victory! Date: 27th October 2014 At Toddle's Estates Library, the Generals were planning. Suddenly, Toddle's chicks came running up. "Father, why can't we get into the study?" asked one of the youngest ones. "Because, the Marshall is in there with his top generals..." "Okay then..." And they went running off. "Eh, so toddle, back to business! We have captured Tserbia, Tulgaria and Battlesaw, south Bossnia is ours, so is south Litaly which the Litalians have gave us permanently as a thank-you present, and Litaly is liberated!" "Tserbia is also being occupied by the Prentish and Icench, who are pulling out to let us take it entirely!" "Mhmmm!" "Hunland is about to be invaded!" Chapter Ten: Invasion of Hunland Date: October 28th 2014 Hunland was in a panic. In Hudapest, the Dictator was busy sending surrender papers to the USSR. It looked something like this: To: USSR Government Buildings I, the Leader of Hunland, surrender my leadership and government to the Allied Coalition. This is a surrender which means: I shall be removed from power, and sent in exile to Parisian, which I have negotiated with the Icench Government already. I shall hand over power to the Government of the USSR. I shall not step foot in Hunland until I have permission to do so. And quite a lot more of surrender terms. --- Toddle was walking around the Library, and looking at the globe of Antarctica. It was cold outside, and blowing a storm. Commuters were taking shelter in the Mosnow Metro, but meanwhile, somewhere on the northern borders, 24 divisions were about to march into Hunland and take it over. Then, Iceba would be destroyed afterwards. And peace would return to Antarctica. --- Meanwhile, in Tropicana and Sarbia, Sarbia had been totally crushed by the two SPRs who had encircled the capital and sent the dictator of Sarbia in exile to somewhere in Icence. In Tropicana City, the Tropicanan Government hall was surrounded. A loud BANG! could be heard by the forces outside. Eight loud BANG!'s followed. Most of the Tropicanan Government Officials had committed suicide to avoid being dishonoured in their minds. Tropicana was free, and so was Sarbia. Chapter Eleven: Invasion of Iceba! Date: October 29th 2014 Prentish, Germpengan, Iceugese, Icench, Snowleviet, Litalian, and USCA forces were all lined up ready to invade Iceba on the border between Hunland, which was now a SSR, and Iceba. The Marshal of the Snowleviet Union gave a signal. His forces went forward. The other Field Marshalls did the same. Ground was being taken rapidly... --- Snowleviet Soldier 1: "So comrades, when do you think this war will be over by?" Snowleviet Soldier 2: "Eh, early November?" Germpengan Soldier: "I'd say that too!" Prentish Soldier: "Yep!" The four were at a small outpost, firing machine guns at approaching Iceban Army forces. Iceba was trying to resist being attacked, but many divisions of the Allied Coalition were rushing through Iceban territory. Iceba would be destroyed within days. ---- Meanwhile, a different invasion was being launched from the north, west and south by Gexon, Pengapore and Ibarawak. Native Ibarawakian warriors could be seen fighting alongside Pengaporean soldiers at the coast while Gexonan tanks were rolling beside them, blasting off any Iceban fortifications. On board the IGSC Kermitity, Emperor Slender was having a war meeting with his generals to discuss about the invasion. The Pengaporean President SlenderXP and Ibarawakian King William were leading their respective forces into battle. The space-cruiser can be clearly seen hovering above the skies of the battlefield. Slender:"Alright, our forces will meet up with the others who are currently invading the nation from the east." General 1:"Your Majesty, I would like to suggest that we should not start an orbital bombardment or glassing on the nation. We'll just annex it." Slender:"That's a good idea. After all, our Imperial Gexonan Space Command can't do everything for the Imperial Gexonan Army." Imperial Gexonan Air Forces General 2:"If it's possible, I would like to organize an aerial strike against all military bases or fortifications to weaken the Iceban soldiers' morale." Slender:"Sure, go ahead with your plan." ---- Gexonan fighter jets, deployed from Gexonan aircraft cruisers, started firing missiles and rockets at Iceban military bases. With the additional help of some starfighters, the Iceban Air Force was severely crippled. The main airport of Snovana was bombed into obliteration as Caudillo Hatista's plane was believed to be there. On the ground, the Allied Coalition captured many of the plantations located at the east. However, the rural landscape allowed the Iceban Army to use guerilla warfare on them, slowing down their progress. The forces of the Snowleviet Marshal arrived at an extraordinary luxurious mansion, which belonged to one of Hatista's brother, along with the Icench, USCA and Prentish Marshals. Soldiers were busy converting the living room into a command room. Snowleviet Marshal:"Nice landscape. Looks like fate wants us to stay here tonight." USCA Marshal:"Yeah, we are getting bogged down by those awful Iceban guerillas." Icench Marshal:"Let's forget that for now, my friends! We shall celebrate, for we are even nearer to victory!" Prentish Marshal:"Yeah! Soldiers, bring us a few bottles of Cream Soda." Allied soldiers:"Yes sir!" The Allied soldiers walked into the cellar. The Marshals were really happy, happy that victory is apparent. Just as they let their guard completely off, three Iceban guerillas suddenly burst out of the broom closet with Uzis on their flippers. Luckily, the Icench Marshal saw them and flipped over the table to make a barricade. He pulled his comrades down. RATATATATATATATATATA! Snowleviet Marshal:"What in the name is going on?!" Icech Marshal:"Ambush, you commie! AMBUSH!" The Icench Marshal and USCA Marshal quickly took out their revolvers from their holsters and returned gunfire, killing one of them and injuring another. About 7 more guerillas reinforced the two. They also heard an explosion coming from the wine cellar. KABOOM! Taking advantage of the distracted guerillas, the Snowleviet Marshal and Prentish Marsal walked out of cover and killed 6 of them. However, they suddenly discovered that their guns ran out of ammo just as they were about to shoot the others. Another guerilla arrived and pointed his weapon and pointed it at the Icench and USCA Marshal, who also ran out of bullets. The two closed their eyes. Iceban guerilla 1:"DIE, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" RATATATATATATATATATA! Opening their eyelids, the two Marshals were surprised to find out that they weren't dead yet. Instead, the guerillas were on the floor, shot to death. They turned to the entrance of the cellar and saw two Allied soldiers who had burnt uniforms, wielding their assault rifles. Allied soldier 1:"Stupid Icebans planted a bomb at the cellar, killing three of us." Snowleviet Marshal:"Know what? Let's move out of here! We'll stay at the camp for safety's sake!" ---- On the other hand, the Gexonans had already captured the Presidential Palace located at Snovana, however they found nobody in it. Many of the soldiers were walking down the streets, celebrating the capture. In the casinos, something grim was going on. The last thing that Colonel Ramos saw and heard before getting knocked out was a Pengaporean soldier pointing an assault rifle at him while yelling in broken Malay, even though he could speak English and Malay fluently. Pengaporean soldier 1:"Tangan di udara, sekarang!" (Hands in the air, now!) Ramos raised his flippers. However, the soldier caught him taking a few looks at the assault rifle on the blackjack table. He smashed the Iceban Colonel's face with his weapon's butt. Pengaporean soldier 1:"Jangan main-main, lengchai! Kamu fikir I bodoh ye?!" (Don't fool around, smartpants! Do you think that I am stupid?!" The soldier smashed him with his rifle rapidly for no reason. Pengaporean soldier 1:"FIKIR I BODOH YE?! FIKIR I BODOH YE?! FIKIR I BODOH YE?!" (THINK THAT I AM STUPID EH?! THINK THAT I AM STUPID EH?! THINK THAT I AM STUPID EH?!) Two Ibarawakian rangers quickly restrained him. They checked Colonel Ramos, only to find him knocked out but alive. Another one was drinking some Cream Soda while leaning against a roulette table. He talked to the Ranger beside him. Ibarawakian Ranger 1:"What we saw just now just made me realize why they say that we commit war crimes." The other Ranger nodded. Ibarawakian Ranger 2:"Agreed." ---- Colonel Ramos soon woke up. He saw himself tied up to a chair. Some Gexonan and Pengaporean soldiers were in front of him. The Ibarawakian Rangers and other Gexonan/Pengaporean soldiers were patrolling the streets and crushing dissents, as there were many Hatista loyalists who took up arms and resisted their occupiers. However, there were not much fighting in more affluent districts of Snovana, especially the casino region. Because of that, the Lu Alliance soldiers were able to relax better than their Allied counterparts at the other side of Iceba, who had to be careful of snipers or booby traps. Gexonan soldier 1:"Wanna gamble?" Ramos:"No." One of the Gexonans (who was from Arogan) gave Ramos a bloody punch to the face and pointed his semiautomatic rifle at him. Another aimed his light machine gun at him. Gexonan soldier 2:"Play it, or die!" Ramos:"Alright, fine." Gexonan soldier 1:"It's called Russian Roulette. I'll load a 6-ammo revolver with 5 bullets and spin the cylinder. After that, I'll shoot you. If you win the first round, I'll give you 5,000 coins. If you win the second, I'll give you a million coins. If you win the third, you are free to go." Ramos:"Ok, I accept." The Gexonan sergeant took out a semi-automatic revolver with 10 chambers in its cylinder. He gave it to a nearby Pengaporean, who happened to be the brother of the Pengaporean soldier who knocked Ramos out just now (himself fighting a major gunfight near the Parliament building with Rangers against some dissidents). Gexonan soldier 1:"Load it, my friend." Pengaporean soldier 1:"Sure." The Pengaporean soldier walked into a room to load it. He came back soon and put the revolver on the Gexonan's left flipper. Gexonan soldier 1:"Now, you also gotta bet all of your coins." Ramos:"Fine." Two Gexonan soldiers took out all of the coins in Ramos' inventory card and placed it on a table. The sergeant placed 5,000 coins on the other end of the table. He took a chug of Cream Soda and fired the revolver at Colonel Ramos. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Upon the first shot, Ramos already died. By now, the whole floor was a complete mess of blood. The Gexonan sergeant lied;he used a semi-automatic revolver with 10 chambers instead of an ordinary one with 6 and he loaded every chamber as well. One of the Iceban POWs yelled in anger of the inequality and brutality. Iceban POW:"Just to let you know, your Emperor will definitely be angry when he hears about this. WE WANT FAIR TREATMENT!" Three of the Gexonans gagged his beak. A Pengaporean soldier spoke. Pengaporean soldier 2:"Well then, do you want to play Pengaporean roulette? Oh wait, it's MANDATORY!" One of the Pengaporean soldiers placed five magazine clips for an assault rifle on a table. Pengaporean soldier 2:"Four out of five clips are loaded. Now, I'll blindfold myself and pick one. After that, I'll insert it into my rifle and fire it at you." The Pengaporean soldier inserted a clip into his assault rifle blindfolded. He aimed it at the POW's head and fired. RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT! ---- The next day, Emperor Slender, President SlenderXP, King William met up with Toddle Grey, William Puffleian and President Rosevelt XII at the Imperial Palace of Gexon. Slender:Alright, I heard that the Allied Coalition is struck in guerilla warfare at the east of the island?" Toddle:"Mhm." William:"Yeah." SlenderXP:"Well, we can deploy paratroopers and operatives into enemy territories to win the war." Rosevelt:"That's a good idea." Slender:"I have another idea, actually." Toddle:"Which is?" Slender:"Just burn down some of the forests and plantations. Do aerial attacks with attack helicopters." William:"Isn't that, well, anti-environmental?" King William:"Yeah, besides SlenderXP's idea is good." Slender:"Do you want to win the war quickly? Do your citizens want less tax? If so, go for my option! It's faster. The trees can be replanted later." Toddle:"Alright, fine." William:"Okay." The Allied leaders reluctantly agreed with Emperor Slender. ---- Three hours later, numerous cargo planes of different makes were flying over heavily-forested areas of Iceba. From them, thousands of special forces operatives parachuted onto the ground. Ibarawak deployed the largest amount of soldiers at 18,000 Ibarawakian Rangers. At smaller forests, however, Gexonan and Pengaporean flamethrower-equipped tanks were spraying balls of fire at the trees, burning them down. Gexonan starfighters also dropped napalm bombs at forests, destroying Iceban bases in the process. In the end, 445,000 Gexonan/Pengaporean/Ibarawakian soldiers and 655,000 Allied soldiers won the invasion, with Gexon colonizing it. The only problem left was capturing De Beers and Hatista. Chapter Twelve: Puffalgar Square Protests "WE DON'T WANT A WAR!" Penguins and Pufffles alike were protesting in Puffalgar Square. Even William could hear it, a few streets away. It was quite loud, and the protestors quite simply didn't want a war anymore. After Gexon had burnt down the forests, the protestors were fed up and decided to protest. It was orderly though, but the statue of Admiral Nelsnow was covered by posters saying "WOULD YOU WANT YOUR HOME BURNT DOWN? THE WILD PUFFLES ARE HAVING THEIR HOMES DESTROYED!". William tried to imagine himself being fried as a wild puffle by Gexonan flamethrowers, but he decided not to after a while. Toddle was pacing up and down the room. "William, they do have a point, Slender did have other options!" "I know Toddle, but across the country, there are more protests!" said William. He went on to say more. "I mean, look, Burningham Puff Ring, against Lu Alliance War Crimes!" "Lanchester Puffadilly, more protests!" "Snowcastle Monument, EVEN MORE PROTESTS!" yelled William. "Yes, we get the point, but we're not Gexon, and we can't change that!" said Toddle. "Fair enough. You have a point. I'll personally address them myself..." William walked down the road to make his speech. Toddle meanwhile, picked up the phone and dialed Slender. "So Emperor Slender, how are we going to get de Boors and Hatista?" Chapter Thirteen: A Unlucky Number. Well, for the Axis at least... Date: October 30th 2014 The Gexonan Secret Agency was operating in Iceba. Ever since they had taken it over, it was believed De Boors and Hatista were in hiding. GSA Agent: "Hey, sir, check this out, it looks like a Submarine is in our waters" GSA Official: "Hmm, looks like a South Pangaean one. Probably Officials trying to escape. I'll tell the Navy!" The Official picked up a telephone and phoned the Gexonan Navy. GSA Official: "Submarine in your area. Torpedo it. Make sure there are No SURVIVORS!" The Admiral quickly launched a Torpedo at the Submarine, while de Boors and Hatista were relaxing... --- "This is brilliant! I don't know why I didn't think of this!" said De Boors to Hatista. "Because, your ideas included disguising ourselves as Clowns and getting a job with a travelling circus..." replied General Hatista. The Submarine was moving along, when suddenly a loud "BANG!" was heard and a loud crack was heard. Hatista marched into the driving area and started questioning the driver. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled. "Navigation is out sir, torpedo hit it" replied the Driver. "GRRRR!" Hatista kicked a chair across the room before returning to the seating area. --- 10.05 PM, on a Gexonan Beach. The Submarine pulled up and de Boors climbed out. "Great! Trapped in the middle of nowhere!" De Beers said. "Well, look who's here?" a voice said. Hatista climbed out of the submarine too, only to find twenty rifles being pointed at him. Henry had more aimed at him. Emperor Slender approached him. Slender:"I don't know that you'll surrender yourselves. Too bad that we aren't the USSR, shoot them boys!" All 2,500 Imperial Gexonan soldiers:"Yes, Your Majesty!" De Beers:"Haha, I don't think so!" Henry took out a cyanide pill and swallowed it. After that, he took out a pistol and attempted to shoot himself, only to get shot by Slender. The South Pangaean dictator collapsed on the sand, dead. Foam came out of his beak. Suddenly, Hatista took out a flashbang and threw it on the ground. FWOOSH! Everyone was blinded for a few seconds. When their eye sights were restored, they found the submarine and Hatista missing. The Emperor threw his gun on the floor. Slender:"GRRR THEY ESCAPED! FIND HIM!" All soldiers:"Yes, my lord!" The Emperor got into his limousine and left for his Palace. Epilogue With the Republican Bloc destroyed, Antarctica is safe for now. However, Hatista's escape meant that peace would not last. Category:War